


Cooking with Cas

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cooking, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, domestiel, post season eight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas finally gets Dean to agree to teach him how to cook...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking with Cas

Dean can’t help the fond expression that crosses his face.  It’s hard to keep it in check when Cas is smiling as though he has won the lottery. The fallen angel holds out the cloth and Dean slowly takes it from him, sees the blue eyes bright, before he slips the loop over his head. Carefully tying it behind himself and the hunter tries not to think about the reaction Sam is going to have when he sees them.  But Cas insisted when Dean first offered to teach the fallen angel to cook and it is hard to say no when Cas is working hard to adjust to his new humanity.

Now Cas is smiling at him, eyes darting over the apron Dean wishes he wasn’t wearing, before looking back up at the hunter’s face.  

"Alright Cas. What do you want to start with?  Pasta?  Pizza? Sandwiches? Cookies?" it is a random list but Dean figures he can just throw some ideas out.  He opens his mouth to continue but Cas interrupts.

"Pie." it is decisive and causes Dean to pause as he simply regards Cas with a raised eyebrow.

"Why?" it isn’t that Dean thinks pie is a horrible thing to learn, in fact it is on his list of things to teach Cas to cook, it’s just that Cas loves burgers more than anything so he expects that one to be the first request.

Blue eyes are smiling at him and Dean finds a smile tugging at his lips, “Because pie is your favorite." the answer speaks volumes on Cas’s character and his list of priorities that Dean has noticed over the years.

Looking at Cas standing in the middle of what Dean considers  _his_  kitchen, blue apron on top of a faded band t-shirt and blue jeans, he can’t stop the feeling of warm curling through his body.  His angel, the one who pulled his ass out of Hell and does almost everything he can for Dean, wants to learn how to make pie because it’s his favorite.

"Dammit Cas." Dean steps into Cas’s space, grips onto the front of his apron, before hauling the fallen angel into his space.  Kissing him and feeling Cas grinning into it.  Strong arms pulling him closer.  So they stand there in the middle of the kitchen, wearing aprons, kissing.  "We’re doing burgers after.  Because they’re  _your_  favorite."

There’s an answering grin before he tugs Cas over to the counter where Dean has cook books waiting.  He grabs one, flips through the pages, before stopping on apple pie.  Cas leans close, body a warm wall against Dean’s side, as he reads through the instructions.  Takes in all of the items needed before they’re moving over to the oven to turn it on. The two of them move through the kitchen gathering ingredients and Dean teaches Cas how to make an apple pie from scratch.

It takes time and patience.  

Cas asks questions, watches Dean effortlessly moving through the kitchen and each time the hunter glances at him it is to see a happy grin on the fallen angel’s face.

When it is finally placed in the oven Dean can’t hold back a laugh that escapes as he takes in Cas.  The fallen angel has flour hand-prints on his apron, some on his face and Dean has no idea how but somehow Cas has managed to get some in his hair. 

Dean reaches up a hand and runs it through Cas’s hair, watching as powder puffs up into the air and then settles down on Cas’s shoulders.

"I think you might be a lost cause, Cas." he’s still grinning until Cas pulls him into a hug effectively covering Dean’s relatively clean apron in flour and filling.  A protest is on his lips as Cas rubs his stubble covered cheek against Dean’s and manages to rub some of the flour onto the other’s face. 

When Cas finally leans down to kiss Dean the hunter can taste apples on his tongue and in his smile there is a hint of cinnamon.  They break apart and it’s Cas’s turn to prod Dean in the direction of the counter.

"Burgers?" there is a hopeful note in his rough voice even as he begins flipping through the pages looking for a recipe.

"We don’t need a cook book for burgers Cas.  Because we’re making  _my_  burgers and they’re the only kind you ever need to learn."

Dean leads Cas to the spices sitting them on the counter, gets the burger out and some cheese before with a shrug he grabs bacon. “Bacon cheeseburgers work for you?"

"Of course." and the two of them are standing side by side with Cas silently observing Dean’s burger making process.  Watching the spices mixed, the bacon cooked and how Dean brings the whole thing together.

Fortunately there is less of a mess this time as they plate the burgers and Dean grabs Sam’s as they move into the main room where the youngest Winchester is flipping through a book.

Sam takes in the two men before him wearing aprons and covered in flour, eyes moving to the plates of food, before he grins widely.

"That’s a great look on you, Dean." it is impossible to miss the amusement in his tone and Cas simply grins.

"I thought so too." blue eyes flick over the words “Kiss the Cook" moving up to Dean’s face and Sam laughs before reaching out to take his plate.

Fortunately the oven goes off before Dean can respond and Cas sits his plate down, “I’ll get it." he turns and moves back towards the kitchen.

"Use mitts!  You’ll burn yourself." Dean watches as Cas waves back at him in acknowledgement before turning in the direction of the kitchen.

“‘You’ll burn yourself’?" but Sam doesn’t elaborate at the hint of mocking and he doesn’t bother to stop smiling at his brother.  "I’m pretty sure you found your light at the end of the tunnel."

"Shut it Sam." Dean mutters it and drops into his seat as Cas comes back into the room to take his own.

"So…what was that?" Sam turns to Cas figuring Dean is going to give him the silent treatment or a snarky remark.

"Apple pie."

"Dean has you learning to cook him pie?" Sam takes a bite as Cas shakes his head, hands carefully picking up his own burger, before answering.

"No.  I wanted to learn how." simple and to the point.  Then Cas takes a big bite of his burger and moans around it.  Eyes closing as he simply savors the bite.

The noises escaping easily manage to capture Dean’s attention and Sam shakes his head.

When he swallows Cas glances over at Dean and can’t stop repeating a phrase he used before, “These make me very happy."

"I know Cas.  I know." Dean shakes his head and turns to his own food, ignoring the snort that escapes Sam’s lips, before taking a bite of burger.  He chews and swallows, “Just wait until you try the pie."


End file.
